Entre chiens et chats
by loisica
Summary: Rachel et Quinn vivent leurs histoires d'amour depuis quelques années mais la nouvelle passion de Rachel va mettre en péril leurs couples. Réussiront-elles à passer ce cap ? Faberry principalement. Enjoy ;)


_Entre chiens et chats _

_Six ans..._

_On pourrait croire que tout s'est fait naturellement entre Rachel et moi en ce laps de temps, c'était sans compter sur mon foutu caractère et sa ténacité à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix. _

_J'ai su enfin mettre des mots sur mes sentiments lors de mon premier stage de photo qui se déroulait à New York, j'avais investis la chambre de Santana pendant quelques semaines pendant qu'elle percevait son premier cachet en tant que danseuse dans un film à San Francisco. Au fil de la colocation, nous nous sommes rapprochées mais je n'osais pas la brusquer. Un soir, lorsque nous nous amusions à faire des photos, la situation était devenue si ambiguë, Rachel m'embrassa par surprise, ce moment fut le début de notre vie à deux. _

_J'étais la femme la plus heureuse: Rachel fut prise à Broadway pour un contrat de trois ans et mon stage de photo s'était avéré être satisfaisant, je me fis remarquer par un magasine de mode, mon métier de photographe était à présent entre mes mains. Au bout de deux ans, nous avions décider de prendre une petite maison avec un grand terrain en retrait de la ville pour le calme et ainsi préserver notre couple mais c'était sans compter sur la passion de Rachel pour les animaux. Un soir, nous étions dans le salon visionnant pour la millième fois un film de Barbra, elle me fit cette réflexion qui me fit rire mais que je trouvais tellement attendrissante : _

_«Mon ange,tu imagines Barbra portait un vrai manteau de fourrure?! Je pense que mon admiration sans borne pour elle serait largement diminuer de moitié car elle à beau être mon idole, je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse faire du mal aux animaux!»._

_«Mon amour, je mange bien du bacon chaque matin et pourtant ton admiration pour moi grandit chaque jour, ou est la différence?». Quinn fit son demi sourire moqueur. _

_«Tu ne peux pas comparer Quinn! Toi, tu me fais l'amour chaque matin, mon raisonnement est donc faussé automatiquement avec toi!»._

_«Ta mauvaise foi te perdra mon ange mais je te pardonne car tu as insinué que je faisais divinement bien l'amour, cela comble ma journée!»._

_«Non, je ne déconne pas mon ange, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir leur donner de l'amour comme j'en reçois chaque jour de toi, tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que c'est de se sentir aimer par toi!»._

_Elle avait touchée la corde sensible...J'allais craquer._

_Le soir de Noël, Rachel ouvrit son énorme carton: elle découvrit un chaton blanc à poil long nommé Isis recouvert au cou d'un joli ruban rouge. Ma belle brune était rempli d'une joie immense, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi euphorique depuis notre emménagement ou quand Barbra participa à sa première à Broadway. Cette lueur ne l'a quitta plus depuis ce jour, elle s'inscrivit par la suite dans un refuge et après chaque répétition, elle allait faire ses deux heures de bénévolat avant de rentrer à la maison et de passer la soirée avec moi et Isis._

_Rachel avait toujours cette tendance à en faire trop et à ne pas connaître ses limites._

_Au bout d'un an, nous avions recueilli une dizaine de chats, cinq lapins, deux tortue et un chien nommé Zippo et Isis, fidèle au poste. Rachel ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Seulement, ma gentillesse avait atteint ses limites et le temps qu'il nous rester pour notre couple et nos moments de complicités se réduisaient de plus en plus, je vivais la situation de plus en plus mal mais Rachel était dans son monde avec ses animaux, je ne me sentais plus à ma place, une fissure se formait peu à peu..._

_«Non!». Quinn ne voulait pas craquer, c'était la demande de trop._

_«Tu te rends compte que ces deux chevaux vont aller à l'abattoir si personne ne les adoptent!»._

_«Rachel, j'ai toujours accepter tes caprices mais là, ça suffit!Notre maison ressemble à une arche de Noé!Ton refuge est fait pour ça non?!Ils ne peuvent pas les adopter ces chevaux?! Et notre intimité dans tout cas!Tu te rends compte que nous nous voyons à peine et tu ne prends même pas la peine de savoir si tout ça me convient! Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire et si je me souviens bien, nous sommes un couple au dernière nouvelle donc je resterais sur mes positions à moins que je n'ai plus l'autorisation de parler!»._

_«Quinn, je ne pensais pas que tout cela t'affecter à ce point! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler avant? Tu sais très bien que nous nous avions promis de parler avec franchise dès qu'un problème faisait surface!Je ne pensais pas être si envahissante mais pourquoi as tu accepter tout ces animaux si cela te gênait?Je ne comprends plus!»._

_«Comment veux tu que je résiste à ta bouille d'ange, à tes yeux noisettes et ton sourire en coin!Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir sachant que cela était devenue ta deuxième passion après Broadway, que tu exprimais une telle joie en parlant de tout ses animaux, mon seul but est de te rendre la plus heureuse!J'avais oublier ton côté excessive, cela m'a dépassé, j'ai mis sans le vouloir notre couple en péril mais je ne veux plus que tes animaux passent avant notre couple!»._

_«Je vais tenter de faire des efforts et de me consacrer à notre couple plus souvent mais je ne pourrais pas abandonner le refuge, ils ont besoin de moi mon amour, nous avons tellement de projet à réaliser, je ne peux pas les laisser tomber maintenant!»._

_«Je ne te demande pas tout ça, juste que tu sois plus présente et que ton seul sujet de conversation ne se résume pas seulement à : comment sauver Filou ou la dernière opération de Sparth ou encore si Zippo peut être dresser pour faire de la figuration dans les films!Nous pouvons parler de notre journée, de notre avenir, les projets tu y penses mon amour?Faire un enfant?Cela te dit quelque chose?»._

_En un instant, Rachel se ferma à la conversation et prétexta un mal de crâne pour aller se coucher._

_«Rachel, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!»._

_Connaissant son tempérament de feu, Quinn préféra aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse pour décompresser et calmer ses nerfs. Elle alluma une cigarette, prit une grande bouffée puis s'assit sur le hamac que Rachel lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle venait s'y poser le soir pour réfléchir et profiter du paysage autour d'elle: aucun bruit citadins juste le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent et les clapotis de l'eau du lac avoisinant._

_Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade mais elle ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant._

_Seul une personne pouvait la réconforter à sa manière..._

_Elle prit son portable et composa automatiquement son numéro et attendit qu'elle décroche._

_«Oui, San', je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin de t'entendre râler et dire des méchancetés, j'en ai besoin!»._

_«Quinn, ça va vraiment pas, tu m'appelles juste quand tu as le blues ce qui ne t'ai pas arriver depuis...Merde!Tu lui en as reparler c'est ça!Quinn, tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler de sujet sensibles quand tu t'énerves, tu n'es pas croyable!»._

_«Tu es mal placer pour me juger, je te signale!J'ai besoin de ton soutien, pas que tu me tailles en milles morceaux, je sais le faire tout seul ça, tu peux compter sur moi!Si c'est pour te rallier à l'arche de Noé et Rachel, je pense que j'ai appeler la mauvaise personne!»._

_«Bon, tu vas arrêter tes conneries tout de suite, tu arrêtes de me prendre pour n'importe qui! Je suis ta meilleure amie et je suis toujours de bon conseils mais quand accepteras tu que si je te dis que tu as fais une erreur,c'est que c'est le cas! Mierda, tu es vraiment têtue mais tu as du bol que Brittany me contrôle sinon je t'aurais bien recadrer à ma façon et tu sais que c'est jamais beau à voir! Quinn, réagis et vite, tu sais très bien pourquoi elle fait tout ça, elle veut combler un manque et tu sais lequel alors parles en avec elle sinon votre couple ne tiendra pas!»._

_«Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire...». Quinn était anéantie._

_«Ce soir, tu l'as laisses tranquille mais demain matin, tu lui fais son petit déjeuner au lit, tu l'accompagnes à ses répétitions et on se rejoint au parc, je pense qu'on va devoir établir un plan spécial Berry sinon je ne saurais plus ou donner de la tête avec vous!»._

_«Sanny, tu as bientôt fini? J'ai mis ta tenue préférée, celle avec le béret!»._

_«Brit', je suis là dans quelques secondes...Quinn, je penses que je vais te laisser mais on se voit demain à 10h comme prévue.»._

_«Oui, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps surtout si vous devez répéter, c'est pour quel chorégraphe cette fois?»._

_«Qui te dis que c'est pour danser?Le béret, c'est la seule tenue que porte Brit'!Faut vraiment que j'y aille, je ne voudrais pas laisser l'ambiance torride se refroidir si tu vois ce que je veux dire!»._

_«San', je pense que j'en sais déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût alors je vais raccrocher sans vouloir te paraître impolie.»._

_«Fais pas ta prude, ça te va pas Quinnie, tu es juste jalouse de mes ébats sexuels et je peux te comprendre!Allez, dors bien et à demain...Bip bip bip...»._

_Comme toujours, Santana avait l'art et la manière de la laisser dans une situation gênante._

_Le soleil s'installait tranquillement dans la chambre tandis que Quinn était déjà aux fourneaux depuis deux heures pour tenter de se faire pardonner du comportement de la veille auprès de Rachel._

_Le petit déjeuner était composé principalement de pancakes à la myrtille et de jus d'oranges._

_Rachel se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, enivrée par les odeurs qui s'évaporaient dans la maison et à sa grande surprise, pas d'odeurs de bacon. _

_«Amour, tu n'as plus de bacon?»._

_«Si, pourquoi mon ange?Tu as bien dormi?»._

_«Pas tellement...Je déteste aller dormir contrariée et je pensais que tu prendrais la peine de t'excuser hier soir!»._

_«Le petit déjeuner, c'est ma manière à moi de m'excuser en douceur! Mais bon, si tu n'as pas envie de manger tes pancakes aux myrtilles et que je répande l'odeur du bacon dans toute la maison, moi ça me va!»._

_«Non, les pancakes ça me va très bien mon amour!»._

_Après ce petit moment d'intimité, la complicité de leur couple refaisait surface comme au premier jour._

_Quinn appréciait les efforts de Rachel: elle n'avait pas parler une seule fois des animaux durant le petit déjeuner mais Quinn sentait que la remarque de la veille avait marquer l'esprit de Rachel, elle la sentait ailleurs. _

_«Mon ange, tu veux de l'aide? Je te dis ça, c'est juste que mettre du sel à la place du sucre dans ton yaourt, c'est pas très conseillé!». Quinn s'esclaffa, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Rachel. _

_«Amour, je vais être en retard, c'est pas le moment pour te foutre de moi!»._

_«Oh si je ne peux même plus rire de toi!Pourquoi tu changes d'humeur du tout au tout?J'essaye de faire des efforts et toi tu gâches tout!»._

_«Celle qui gâche tout, c'est toi! Pourquoi tu m'as reparler du passé sachant l'effet que cela pouvait me faire, je me demande si parfois, tu le fais exprès pour me faire souffrir!Celle qui ne voulait pas d'enfants, ça n'est certainement pas moi alors si tu penses que ton petit déjeuner va tout arranger, tu te trompes complètement!Je vais aller aux répétitions toute seule et on en reparlera ce soir quand tu auras enfin su répondre à la question que je t'ai posé il y a un an si tu t'en souviens encore!»._

_Rachel s'enfuit en claquant la porte, laissant Quinn abasourdie._

_Quinn devait trouver rapidement une solution si elle ne voulait pas perdre Rachel. Un simple coup de fil à Santana, la voilà partit rejoindre la latina dans le parc près de son studio et une conversation sérieuse entre elles s'engagea._

_«Quinn, sois franche et dis moi la vraie raison qui te pousse à ne pas vouloir d'enfants avec Rachel et pas ta soi disant excuse de la mauvaise image de l'homoparentalité sil te plaît!»._

_«J'ai peur c'est tout...Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur deux fois!»._

_«Quinn, tu penses toujours à Beth mais tu sais que ton choix était le plus judicieux pour elle comme pour toi, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Maintenant, tu es présente pour elle, tu devrais te réjouir et Shelby te donne beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux!»._

_«Tu ne comprends pas! L'erreur vient de moi et viendra toujours de moi, j'ai peur de faire souffrir Rachel de nouveau et le simple fait de lire dans ces yeux une lueur de déception, cela m'arracha le cœur!»._

_«Quinn, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver et de vous dire clairement certaines choses, les blessures ne peuvent guérir si tu ne les soignes pas et je suis bien placer pour en parler!Si je n'avais rien fait, Brittany ne serait jamais revenu vers moi et je serais seule comme une pauvre conne!»._

_«Tu as raison, je dois la surprendre mais je dois être honnête avec elle! Rachel ne mérite pas que je lui cache mes souffrances , j'ai tellement peur de la perdre si tu savais Santana!»._

_«On va tout arranger, rejoins nous au parc ce soir à 18h30, elle va passer la meilleure soirée de sa vie mais cette fois-ci, ouvres lui ton cœur!»._

_Quinn ne pensait qu'a une chose: ouvrir son cœur..._

_Elle envoya un sms à Rachel pour lui donner rendez vous directement au parc à 20h sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre de la part de ses deux amies. Son seul espoir était que cette soirée allait bien se passer et qu'elle réussirait à reprendre son couple en main. _

_Durant la journée, les heures défilaient mais Quinn ne pensait qu'a cette soirée!_

_Elle reçut un sms de Santana pour établir le plan: «Sois prête devant le cabanon du lac, elle te rejoindra, profitez en!». _

_20h...Le parc...Tout était illuminée, personne à l'horizon, juste une brise fraîche qui caressait son visage et le reflet du lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue._

_Rachel s'était habillée de manière élégante et décontractée ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Sa curiosité l'avait maintenue toute la journée mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait savoir ce qui se tramait._

_Brittany sortit par surprise de derrière un arbre, donna ce simple mot à Rachel puis repartit aussi vite sans que Rachel ne puisse l'interpellait._

_«Suis les flèches et tu me trouveras mon amour. Quinn»._

_Rachel adorait les jeux de pistes et suivit avec intérêt les flèches qui la dirigeaient vers le cabanon du lac._

_Arrivée à quelques mètres de là, elle aperçut deux chevaux et s'approcha pour les caresser puis reconnut aussitôt Pacha et Saturne, les deux chevaux de son refuge. Quinn en profita pour s'approcher tout doucement et l'enlaça par la taille en lui murmurant à l'oreille:_

_«Ce soir, mon ange, c'est notre soirée alors profitons en!»._

_Elles firent quelques pas à cheval pour profiter un maximum du paysage ensemble puis en revenant sur leurs pas, un pique nique les attendaient. Elles s'installèrent tranquillement pour déguster les légumes et fruits et Rachel prit enfin la parole au grand soulagement de Quinn._

_«Mon amour, je n'en reviens pas que tu es fais ça pour moi! C'est tellement romantique!Comment tu as su faire tout ça?!»._

_« Santana et Brittany m'ont beaucoup aider, je l'avoue mais je voulais une soirée spéciale pour nous et pour qu'on puisse enfin se parler à cœur ouvert.»._

_«Je t'écoute mon amour...»._

_«Tu sais, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru être indigne de ton amour, que notre histoire ne pourrait fonctionner vu la manière dont je t'ai traiter durant des années. Avec le temps, ta gentillesse, ta compréhension, ton soutien et ton amour, je sentais que tout était possible avec toi mais c'était sans me poser la bonne question, la vraie: est ce que moi j'en serais capable?Tout dépendait de moi et pas de toi car j'ai fait tellement de choses dont je n'étais pas fière et je ne savais pas comment rattraper mes erreurs et tu m'as montrer qu'il fallait aller de l'avant, j'ai réussi mais en laissant derrière moi un être que j'aimais et que j'aime le plus au monde: ma fille Beth._

_Une erreur du passé qui est devenue une merveille à mes yeux, la perfection et j'ai dû l'abandonner, l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde et j'ai dû l'abandonner! Imagines toi que nous ayons un enfant, que notre couple rompt, je n'aurais pas de droit sur cet enfant mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, tu m'entends mon amour!Jamais, je ne ferais de mal à cet enfant mais je ne pourrais pas m'en séparer une deuxième fois, j'en deviendrais malade!»._

_«Mon amour, je sais que tout cela te fait peur, que tu ne veux pas revivre cette expérience du passé mais il faut savoir prendre des risques si tu veux avancer et je te tiendrais la main à chaque étape, je te l'ai toujours promis!Je sais que j'ai exagéré ces derniers temps avec ma passion pour les animaux, le refuge et je t'ai mise de côté et je m'en excuse mais il faut que tu te mettes à ma place, je rêve tellement d'avoir un enfant avec toi, pouvoir l'élever et savoir qu'il recevra tellement d'amour de ta part!Tu feras une merveille maman, j'en suis sûre et saches que je n'ai jamais douter de toi une seule minute!On ne t'abandonnera pas...Laisses nous une chance...»._

_«Saches une chose mon ange, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et cette vie, je la veux uniquement avec toi alors tentons notre chance et l'avenir nous le dira.»._

_Elles restèrent allongées l'une contre l'autre durant quelques heures, admirant les étoiles puis l'aurore fit son apparition ,Quinn admirait son ange endormis dans ces bras._

_Un véritable amour se garde contre soi, se nourrit chaque jour de soutien et de confiance._

_Quinn se sentait enfin prête à fonder une famille car elle avait son ange gardien auprès d'elle pour lui donner la main chaque jour du reste de sa vie._


End file.
